


When You Change One Thing

by Arty_Girl



Category: Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Depressing, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I apologize so much for this, I took Ace Attorney and made it worse, I'm Sorry, Little Changes to canon, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arty_Girl/pseuds/Arty_Girl
Summary: When you change one little thing, the consequences can be more than you bargained for.(A series of oneshots where I take important AA/PlvsAA plot points and change something to make it even more depressing, the chapter titles are gonna be whatever quote inspired the change)





	When You Change One Thing

It was hard. Really hard. Phoenix forced himself to stare into Maya's eyes. She was still unaware of who the murder's victim was. "M-miss Fey..." Even though Godot's mask covered his eyes, the sorrow and worry in his face was clear as day. Maya looked from Godot to Phoenix. She realized that he had Elise by his side. "N-nick? Why is Elise next to you?" Phoenix and Elise both grimaced. Elise was the one to speak first. "Maya... My real name is Misty Fey." Maya gasped. "M-mom?! It's you?!" Misty nodded weakly. The younger spirit channeler glanced back and forth around the courtroom. "W-where's Pearly? I thought she would be with you, Nick." Phoenix sighed before looking to Godot for help. The prosecutor grimaced and seemed to focus on Phoenix, who sighed again. "Maya... The victim of this case..." She flinched, and gasped. "You don't... Surely you don't mean..." "That's right. Pearls..." Maya froze. "... PEARLY!!!!" She slammed the witness stand, and the courtroom erupted into noise. The judge had to pound his gavel to regain order. Maya had slumped over the stand, sobbing into it. The judge looked concerned. Miss Fey? Are you alright?" When Maya didn't respond, the judge shook his head. "We shall have a thirty-minute recess to allow the witness to process these developments and ready to testify." He slammed his gavel down. "Court is now adjourned!" Phoenix and Misty slowly made their way out to the lobby. Misty looked at Phoenix. "I'm going to channel Mia again. Is that alright?" Phoenix nodded, exhausted. It wasn't long before Mia once again stood next to Phoenix. "Phoenix, what's going on? Last I was here, we just exorcised Dahlia Hawthorne." Phoenix shuddered, blinking tears away. "Th-the victim... was... Pearls..." Mia's eyes widened in shock. "Pearls?!" Phoenix nodded. "As you can imagine, Maya didn't take it well." Mia crossed her arms thoughtfully. "So you're asking for my help to calm her down?" Phoenix nodded for the third time. "Thank you, Mia." Mia offered him a caring smile before leaving to find her sister. Phoenix, meanwhile, sat down and quietly began to cry.

* * *

With Mia by his side, he had sorted through Maya's testimony. Godot had admitted to the crime and revealed who he truly was, Diego Armando. Diego smiled sadly as he explained the way he had thought. Suddenly, his mask exploded. Everyone stared as a bit of blood trickled down the side of his face. Phoenix gasped. "Y-your wound! It's bleeding!" Diego let out a harsh laugh. "...Ha! Did you forget already? In my world, the color red doesn't exist. These must be... my tears." After some confusion, everyone made their way into the lobby. Maya had been trying to stay strong, but broke down once again in the lobby. She flung her arms around Phoenix, who happened to be the closest. "I can't believe he killed Pearly! I know he was just trying to protect me!" Phoenix awkwardly patted her back, trying to figure out what to say. He looked up as heels clicked along the floor. "Maya Fey, I am sorry for your loss." Maya twisted her head around to look at Franziska, the new arrival. "Th-thanks, I guess." Edgeworth stood not far away. "Miss Fey knows better than many the pain of losing loved ones." Phoenix nodded slowly, Maya's face buried in his shoulder again. "That doesn't make it any easier." Edgeworth smiled sadly. "I am well aware of that, Wright. Miss Fey is a very strong woman. And besides, this case has affected all of us strongly. You and Miss Fey the most, Wright." Phoenix looked from Edgeworth to the spirit channeler that was still crying into his shoulder. "I suppose we should get back to the office, we can't just stay here." They all nodded, and headed back to the office to cope with their loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When he's talking about how he wasn't sure why he killed Misty, Godot makes a comment that he knows it could have been Misty, or 'even that little girl', meaning Pearl. So, because I'm pure evil, I wrote this.  
> (Yeehaw this is really bad)
> 
> Be sure to suggest any ideas for how to make AA or PL vs AA more depressing, if you have 'em!


End file.
